


Laughter and Mysteries

by AnnaOnTheMoon, GottaHaveAName



Series: Broken Chains [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mystery, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: The Picards celebrate following their wedding and successful tribunal, and Guinan, as always, is mysterious.This is part 8 of Broken Chains. Please read parts 1-7 first!





	Laughter and Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay. There’s been a family emergency that has kept us away from writing, but things should be settling down soon.

 

Jean-Luc woke slowly and grinned, dropping a kiss onto his bride’s temple.  His _bride_.  They may have gone about it unconventionally, and it might have taken over twenty-five years....but they were married now.  He stretched his back slightly and groaned, rousing his wife.  “Mm, you ok?” 

“My back...”  Beverly sat up.  “Roll over.” 

“Hmm?”

“Take off your shirt and roll onto your stomach.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his wife and removed his shirt.  “Can I take yours off too?”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Hmm. Later.  Now roll over.”   Jean-Luc continued to grin as he rolled over and Beverly straddled his hips.  She worked her fingertips along his spine and he let out a low moan. 

“Feel good?”

“Uhnn”  was the only response.  Beverly grinned and worked carefully and methodically on Jean-Luc’s back and shoulders.  Truthfully, she should have insisted on a long, hot shower before they laid down to sooth Jean-Luc’s back. He was recovering, but it was going to be a long time before he was back to a full one hundred percent.  Beverly finished her ministrations as his doctor and therapy giver and leaned over and ran her tongue down his spine. 

“Hey!  That tickles!” 

“Feel better?” 

“Much.  But I’d rather be facing the other way....”  Beverly grinned and slid off him.  Jean-Luc didn’t waste any time rolling onto of Beverly.  He kissed her. “You have on too much clothing, my love.”

“Mmm, our son and friend will be over soon for dinner.” 

“How soon is soon?”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Definitely not enough time for _that_.” 

“Later?”

“You can count on it.”  She gave him another kiss.  He grinned against her lips. “Have I told you how happy I am you married me?”

“No...but you can show me later.”  She shoved him off of her and passed him his shirt.  “Other than your back, how do you feel?”  Jean-Luc flexed his fingers slowly into fists.  “It hurts a little...I didn’t have my heat therapy today.” 

“No, we didn’t have time.  But I did pack the thermal mitts so I tell you what, you sit on the sofa with the mitts on and I’ll get things ready for dinner.” 

“Of course you did.”  Jean-Luc put his shirt back on and wandered out into the living room without his shoes.  He was sure his son and oldest friend could forgive him for being barefoot. 

Beverly placed the mitts on Jean-Luc’s hand and he pretended to pout.  “I always feel like a child with these on.  You know, Maman made me wear oven mitts when I had Chicken Pox as a child.”

“Chicken Pox?  Why weren’t you given a vaccine for it? We’ve had a vaccine for nearly 400 years.” 

“Papa.  I’ve told you how he eschewed modern technology...it extended to modern medicine, too.”  Beverly frowned. “But surely, your mother...”

“She always tried, but in the end, Papa usually won.”  Beverly came over and squeezed Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.  I know you don’t like to talk about your childhood...” Jean-Luc reached up with his mitt covered hand and rested it on top of Beverly’s.  “With most people...yes. With you?  No. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”  He became thoughtful for a minute. “I suppose that’s partially why I was so distant from Wesley when he was younger.”

“Oh?”

“ You know  I’ve loved that boy since the day he was born, but I was always worried, especially after Jack died that I would do something wrong....it’s a worry I have if we have a child of our own, too.”

“Jean-Luc...don’t.  I promise, you’ve done nothing wrong with Wes, and you won’t do anything wrong with our child.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Ask Wesley.”  Beverly came to sit next to him on the sofa.  “Jean-Luc, if your father was so against technology...how did you get interested in Starfleet?”

“Books. I read a book about Captains Archer  and Kirk and I wanted to be like them and one day command the Enterprise....my father naturally thought it was foolish and tried to discourage me at every turn, but Maman encouraged me and she was so proud of me when I graduated from the Academy...naturally, Papa and Robert didn’t attend.” 

“And that’s why you and Robert didn’t get along?”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I think Robert was a lot like our father, and I was a lot like our mother.   But Robert was encouraged to discourage me by Papa...but it’s all in the past now.  Robert and I buried the hatch a few years ago.”  Beverly grinned. “I’m glad.  I’m looking forward to a week in La Barre.  And you said we’ll be staying in Aunt Adele’s house?”

“Well, it’s more like a cottage.  It’s on the grounds of the vineyard, not too far from the main house.  We could stay with Robert, Marie, and Rene in the house, but I thought we would want some privacy.  Aunt Adele left me her cottage in her will.  After Maman passed away...well,  my father couldn’t prevent me from being home, and he couldn’t prevent me from installing modern amenities in my own home, even if it was on his property.  We’ll have a replicator and a full computer console and...ah...Marie might have overseen the installation of a whirlpool bathtub this past week for us.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her new husband. “For therapeutic reasons, I’m sure.”

“Naturally.” 

The chime at the door went off before Wesley opened it.  “Mom? Dad?  Is it safe to come in?” 

Jean-Luc chuckled. “Come in, son.”  Beverly shot up from the sofa.  “Oh! I didn’t even get anything together for dinner yet.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.  Could you, ah...” 

“Remove the mitts?”

“Yes, please.”  Guinan chuckled. “It’s fine, Beverly, Jean-Luc.  I just happen to have something with me to celebrate with.” Guinan reached into her voluminous yellow robes and pulled out a bottle of champagne. 

“Guinan, has that been in your dress this whole time?”  Wesley looked at her wide-eyed. “That’s not all I have in here, kid.”  Wesley wisely chose not to ask any further questions and went over to his mother. 

“Mom, you sit down. I can set the table.  Are we replicating food or ordering in?” 

“Would it be awful if I asked for it to be ordered in?  It’s so rare we get to eat non replicated food.” Wesley grinned. “I’ve been eating a lot of replicated meals in the dorm lately, too.  What do we want?” 

“Surprise us, son.  Just charge it to my account. Five Six Two Nine Gamma Three.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her husband. “Is it wise giving Wes access to your account?”

“Our account.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Fine, our account.”

“It’s fine. I doubt he could do any damage. Besides which, one of the things I want to do this week while we’re at home is set Wesley up with his own account...you don’t mind, do you?”  Beverly shook her head. “Noo...but...do you think Wesley can be responsible with it?” 

“Only one way to find out.  But he was always responsible with his allowance when he was a child.”  Beverly grinned, remembering how Wesley would reverently place the credits Jean-Luc would give him in his piggy bank.  She bet he still had the bank somewhere, probably still full of credit chips.  Being in Starfleet, you hardly ever needed money, but it was nice to have access to a little bit. 

Guinan chuckled at the couple.  “You two already act like my fifth husband and I after sixty years of marriage.”  Jean-Luc clasped  Beverly’s hand. “Well, we have been together for...well, let’s leave it at years.”

“I remember Beverly’s first wedding, Jean-Luc.  I saw your reaction.”  Guinan busied herself with pulling the cork out of the champagne bottle. “Glasses?”

“In the cabinet over there,” Jean-Luc pointed and Beverly laughed.  “Hey, this is _my_ apartment.”

“Hmm. Who lived here first?”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  It’s technically yours.”  Wesley came over and plopped on the sofa next to his mother.  “I ordered Chinese, your favourite.  Dad, this was your apartment?”

“When Walker Keel and I were in our last year at the Academy, we pooled together all of our savings and bought this place.  If Jack hadn’t been required to live on campus his first year, he would have lived with us too, I’m sure.  Then, when your mother was at the medical academy, Walker and I let her live here...and you lived here for a time when you were a baby.”

“I did?”  Beverly nodded. “I was in my second to last year when you were born.  Jean-Luc and Walker grumbled about turning one of the bedrooms into a nursery, but they secretly both doted on you.”  Wesley grinned. 

“And then I lived here again after the _Stargazer_ was destroyed until the _Enterprise_....and I gave it to your mom again when she was here a few years ago. I suppose...” Jean-Luc glanced over at his wife, who nodded.  “I suppose once you’re done your required years on campus, you can live here with a few roommates.” 

“Really?  Cool! Thanks, Dad.” 

Their food was delivered by a spotty teenager and soon they were sitting down at the table, sharing the various dishes.  Guinan pulled a pair of stainless steel chopsticks out of her dress and Wesley gaped at her again.  Jean-Luc, used to his friend’s antics, merely shook his head. “Show off.”  Guinan merely smirked back. 

“I’d like to make a toast?”  Wesley stood up and held his glass.  He had never had champagne before, and he quite liked the feeling of the bubbles tickling his nose.  Jean-Luc grinned. “Go ahead, son.”

“Mom, Dad....I’m so happy you’ve finally managed to get together and get married.  I’ve wanted you to get married since I was a kid,” Beverly gasped at her son and Jean-Luc squeezed her hand.  “Mom, it’s true.  And I wanted to tell you both....I love you.” 

“We love you too, Wes.” 

“To Mom and Dad!”  They all clinked glasses and drank deeply,  Jean-Luc’s hand still clasping hers. 

The doorchime rang again, and Beverly shot a puzzled look at Jean-Luc. He shrugged. “Wes, could you answer the door?  My delivery is right on time.”

“Your delivery, Guinan?”

“You’ll see.”  Wesley rose and answered the door and came back to the table carrying a large cardboard box.  He shrugged and handed the box to his mother who lifted the lid. “Oh, Guinan....”  Wesley peered over his mother’s shoulder and looked back over at the older woman. “You were with me all day!  How did you do that?!” 

“Wesley, I am a woman of many talents.”  Jean-Luc peered into the box.  It was a cake, but not just any cake, it was a small one-tired wedding cake, complete with little people that resembled him and Beverly in their dress uniforms.  He grinned.  “Ah, Guinan, you are the best.  Shall we?” 

Guinan reached into her robes once more and pulled out a cake server.  Wesley just shook his head. “This time, I’m not even going to ask.”

They finished their cake, and Jean-Luc had just suggested they move over to the sofa with tea or coffee when Guinan pulled out a small white plate and handed it to Beverly.  “What is this for, Guinan?”

“You and Jean-Luc need to break it.” 

“Break it?  What for?”

“Humour me.”  Beverly shrugged and held out the plate to Jean-Luc who rested his hand on top of hers.  They slowly released the plate and it fell on the floor, breaking into three pieces. Guinan merely grinned as she reached up and picked up the pieces – one large piece, and two smaller pieces of roughly the same size.  She handed the larger piece to Wesley and he took it without comment.  “That piece is clearly Wes.”  She studied the other two pieces and fitted one on top of the other and hmmed to herself as she noticed that the remaining two pieces were exactly identical, mirroring each other.  “Twins,” she murmured.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re going to have twins.”  Beverly stared.  “But, I’m not pregnant.”

“Not yet, but you will be. And it will be twins.” 

“Twins?”  Jean-Luc nervously looked between the two women. “Twins.”  Guinan said firmly. 

“Uh, Guinan, I know I’m probably not going to get a straight answer, but how do you know?”  Guinan tapped her nose. “I just know.”

Beverly carried the coffee service over to the sofa and poured out the coffee. Guinan pulled out a little bottle and added some to each cup. “Trust me,” she said.  Jean-Luc shrugged and took a sip, the warmth of the coffee mixing with the warmth of whatever alcohol Guinan had poured in and he smiled.  “Smooth.” 

Wesley took a sip of his and immediately began to cough. “That’s smooth? I need some water...”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Ah, Wes. Remind me to teach you how to drink whisky.”  Beverly merely shook her head and sipped her spiked coffee.  “Men,” she muttered.   Guinan merely chuckled. 

Wesley glanced out the window. “Aw, man. It’s raining and I don’t have an umbrella.”  He glanced over at Guinan. “Well?  Aren’t you going to pull an umbrella out of your robe?”

“Who do I look like, Mary Poppins?” 

###

Wesley and Guinan were getting ready to leave, and Beverly pulled the ring off her finger to hand back to Guinan.  “Thank you for letting us borrow your ring, Guinan, but we’d like to get matching bands in La Barre.”

Guinan closed Beverly’s hand over the ring.  “Jean-Luc, is there still a large Victorian trunk in the attic at the vineyard?”  Jean-Luc scratched his head for a minute before replying. “Well, yes.  But how did you know?” 

“When you get home, go into that trunk.  You’ll find a small wooden box with a flower etched on top.  Inside the box, you’ll find the matching ring for this one.  Trust me.” 

Jean-Luc shot his old friend a puzzled look and then just shrugged.  “If you say so, it must be true.”  He placed the ring back on Beverly’s finger, shaking his head.  “I just wish you would tell me everything.”

“All in good time, Jean-Luc.  All in good time.”

The door slid shut behind their guests and Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms. “It’s our wedding night, my love.”

“So it is.”  Tears sprung to her eyes.  “Hey, it’s not that bad, is it?” 

“Happy tears, Jean-Luc.  I...I never thought this moment would happen. During our wedding, I couldn’t help but think how....right....it was that we were getting married...and I kicked myself for it taking us so long.” Jean-Luc kissed her tears away. 

“Shhh,  It’s not important.  What’s important is that we are together now.” 

“You’re right.  I love you, Jean-Luc.” 

“I love you too, Beverly.”  They met in a kiss once more and each poured all their passion and love for the other into the kiss.  Beverly pawed at Jean-Luc’s shirt and he flung it off before she reached for the button on his trousers.

“Hey, maybe we should go slow?  After all, this is my first time sleeping with a married woman....”  Beverly grinned and reached for the zip on her skirt and let it fall to the floor.  “Nope.”  She took off her shirt next, and stood before Jean-Luc in her bra and knickers.  Jean-Luc stepped out of his trousers and took her by the hand.  “You are beautiful.”  Beverly blushed. How did she get so lucky to find someone like Jean-Luc?

They walked into the bedroom, hand in hand, and Beverly tugged him onto the bed on top of her.  “Think you’re strong enough to be on top?” Her eyes gleamed with mischief.  Jean-Luc leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before reaching under her to unhook her bra.  “Only one way to find out.”

Beverly was roused from sleep a few hours later by her husband – _husband!_ – lazily attempting to tweak her nipples with his fingers.  A slow grin spread across her face.  “Mmm, what are you doing?”

“Well, my doctor said I should practice pinching things...” he gave her breasts another tweak.  “Is it working?”

“Oh, Yes.  Yes it is.” 

“Good.”  He leaned over and kissed her passionately and trailed his kisses down, over each breast, and across her stomach and hips before he buried his nose deep in her dark curls.  He kissed her and she giggled and pushed herself against his lips.  Jean-Luc grinned. “Do you want...?”

“Yes,” she huskily breathed out and she watched as he slid her legs over his shoulders and gently, tenderly, almost reverently, inserted his tongue.  Beverly impatiently pushed against him and he chuckled, sending small vibrations through Beverly.  He looked up for a moment.  “Patience, my love.” 

Beverly whimpered.  Jean-Luc moved his hands underneath her and began kneading her backside while his tongue searched for her delicate nub.  Beverly fisted her hands in the sheet and bucked her hips  as the first wave hit her.  Jean-Luc didn’t stop and Beverly cried out with tears leaking out of her eyes.  “I love you!”  She reached down and tugged at his ears until he looked up at her and she tried to pull him up her body.  He slowly made his way up her body, sucking on each nipple and either side of her collar bone before his mouth found hers again.  She devoured his lips and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back and gently squeezing his bottom.  When he broke off the kiss she whispered, “I want you inside me.”    Grinning, Jean-Luc rolled them over. “You drive.”

###

They were still in bed when the door to the apartment opened. “Mom? Dad?” 

Jean-Luc groaned.  Wesley heard the sound and mistook it for pain and he rushed into the bedroom. “Dad? Are you alrig....”  he trailed off and quickly covered his eyes.  “I saw nothing! I saw nothing!  I’m gonna go eat one of the pastries I brought and drink a cup of coffee while you...ah...do whatever...you...were...doing?”  Wesley backed out of the bedroom and the door shut behind him and Beverly started giggling.

“Serves him right for barging in.”  Jean-Luc’s face coloured and Beverly leaned over and kissed him. “Could be worse.  We could have been having sex.”  Jean-Luc groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.  Beverly laughed.  “Come on.  I heard Wes say he brought pastries.” 

“Clothes?”  Beverly looked around the room and then blushed. “Underwear, yes.  Clothing....I think it’s in the living room.”

“ _Merde._ Oh, this isn’t embarrassing at all.  I have to walk out of my bedroom in my shorts in front of my son to pick up the clothing his mother and I discarded the night before.”  Beverly grinned. “You could just put on your dressing gown?” 

“You kept it?”  She nodded.  “In fact, there’s some of your stuff still in the closet.  I know you told me to get rid of it, but I always thought you might want it someday.  I have some of your pyjamas too.  I used to sleep in them.”  Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow.  “You did, did you?” 

“Mm. They were comfortable. Want some?” 

“Yes, please.  I think I can hold onto my dignity as long as I’m actually wearing something the next time I see Wesley.”

Clad in a pair of old sleep shorts, a t-shirt, and his faded dressing gown from several years ago, Jean-Luc padded out into the living room and carefully aimed a kick at their clothing to try to push it back into the bedroom before he spoke. “Good morning, son.” 

“’Mornin, Dad.  Pastry?”  Wesley held up the bag from a French patisserie near the academy and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin. “I see you found the place I told you about.” 

“Mm, Yes.” 

“Good. Your Aunt Marie will be pleased you like that,”  Jean-Luc indicated the Pain au Chocolat Wesley had just bitten into.  “That’s one of her specialties.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yes.  Marie makes everything they eat from scratch.  Robert, your uncle, doesn’t believe in a replicator.”  Wesley’s eyes went wide. “No replicator?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “My father didn’t, either.” 

“Wow!”  Wesley tried to wrap his head around not having a replicator in the house to get food from anytime you wanted, but he struggled to grasp the concept. “So, what did you do when you were hungry?”

“Cooked.  Maman baked bread daily, and made pastries twice per week.  She cooked all our meals, too.” 

“Mom doesn’t cook.”  Beverly had just emerged from the bedroom, hair still damp from her shower and she swiped at her son’s head. “Hey!”

“You don’t!” 

“I sometimes do,” she grumbled as she accepted a croissant and coffee from Jean-Luc. 

“Ok, but, like, not in a long time.” 

“He has you there, love.”  Beverly pretended to pout “What is this, Picard men gang up on me day?”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly and Wesley pretended not to look. “Sorry, love.  Just a little teasing.”

“I know.  But you know, Wes, Jean-Luc is an excellent cook.  Perhaps he should teach you.”

“Really, Dad?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Maman taught both Robert and I how to cook.  I’ve managed to cook a fair few meals for your mother...all French, of course.” Beverly rolled her eyes. “Of courze,” she said in a fake French accent.  Jean-Luc pretended to look indignant.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Hey Dad, how come you don’t have a French accent?” 

“Maman was educated in England and my English tutor was English.  I suppose you learn the accent off your teacher and who you speak with.  Why do you speak with a slight Midwestern accent?”  Wesley shrugged.  “Because Beverly’s family was from Ohio and you learned your accent from listening to your mother.”

“Oh. So, does this mean if you guys have kids, they’ll speak with both accents?”   Jean-Luc shrugged. “It’s not really my expertise.  Counsellor Troi might know more.”

“Maybe I’ll call her right now....” Beverly paled. “What’s wrong, Mom?” 

“Deanna.  She doesn’t know we got married.  Oh, God, Jean-Luc.  She’s my best friend and I didn’t invite her to watch us get married!  She’s going to be so mad at me...”

“I’m sure, once we explain everything, it will be fine.  Wes, did you set that holorecorder to record the wedding like I asked?”  Wesley nodded. “I have the chip in my bag.”

“There. Deanna and Will and the others can watch Wesley’s recording on the holodeck when we get back.”  Beverly frowned. “You know she’ll say it’s not the same.”

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.”  Jean-Luc rose from the sofa. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to introduce myself to some soap and water.” 

###

Wesley stared at the large half-timber house surrounded by vineyards of dark purple grapes.  “You grew up here?”  Jean-Luc nodded and rested a hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “It’s huge!” 

“Err....”

“ _Wesley!”_ Beverly admonished her son. “Sorry, but Dad...you really only had a brother?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “It was just my brother and I growing up, and my father only had a sister and a brother.  But _his_ father had seven siblings...and you also should remember that people didn’t always move out of the family home when they were married.  People used to just move their wife into their parent’s home,” He paused to grin at his son, “but don’t get any ideas.” 

Wesley laughed.  “How old is the house?”

“This house has been in the Picard family....Hmm.  At least for 700 years, possibly more.”

“Wow.” 

“Indeed.”  The front door sprang open and a young boy hurled himself at Jean-Luc. “Nephew!” 

“Ah, Uncle Rene.  This is my wife, your niece Beverly, and our son, Wesley.” 

‘Uncle’, Wesley mouthed at his mother questioningly.  Beverly merely shrugged.  Obviously, it was some kind of joke between Jean-Luc and his nephew.  Rene only giggled at his uncle.  “Hi Aunt Beverly.”  Rene glanced at the Starfleet Academy uniform on Wesley. “Do you go to the academy?” 

Wesley nodded. “Wicked! I want to go some day too! Come on inside. I’ll show you my room!”  Wesley took off after the twelve year old with a glance back at his parents. 

Marie was chuckling. “I hope your Wesley is prepared to have his ear talked off.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and took Marie’s hands in his.  “Marie, so good to see you again.”  He kissed both her cheeks.  “Let me introduce you to my wife, Beverly.”  Marie embraced Beverly and kissed each of her cheeks in greeting. “Oh, Beverly.  I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to finally meet you and to know you and Jean-Luc are married.  You know,”  she dropped her voice to a whisper, “He kept saying your name in his sleep when he was here after that horrible Borg incident.”  Beverly grinned at her husband.

“He did, did he?”  Jean-Luc coloured.  “Yes, well...where’s Robert?”

“Out in the vines, where else?  But come in, come in. We’ll have afternoon tea before I have to get supper started.”

“Oh, no, Marie. You don’t need to do that.  Jean-Luc said that the cottage has a replicator, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”  Marie shook her head. “Nonsense.  You’ll eat with us.  And I’ll be giving  Wesley your old room, Jean-Luc.  You two need your privacy.”  Beverly gratefully smiled at her new sister-in-law. “Wes is only here for the weekend, then he has to get back to classes, but I’m sure it won’t take much to convince him to visit on his breaks.” 

Marie nodded. “I’ll get the kettle on.” 

While the kettle was boiling, Jean-Luc climbed the rickety set of stairs up to the attic, with Beverly following behind.  Beverly gasped when they entered the large room. “Wow. There must be....”

“Hundreds of years of Picard family junk!”  Jean-Luc gave his bride a wry grin.  Beverly glanced around the room with wide eyes.

“No, not junk...history.  You’re an archaeologist...doesn’t any of this...excite you?” 

“Not really.  I suppose because Papa drilled the Picard family history into us from a young age, I tend to take it for granted.”  He wrapped his arms around his frowning wife. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget...” Beverly wiped a tear from her eye. “It’s ok. When we lost everything....I guess I just didn’t think any of it was important.  Nana still has some of the old heirlooms from Scotland that managed to survive, but I don’t have anything from my parents.  Dad took Mom’s name, and I don’t even know what his original name was to try to find....well, never mind.  Wesley and I are Picards now.” 

“You sure I’m not a Howard?” Jean-Luc gently kissed Beverly and she grinned. “I mean, if you _want_ to be Captain Howard...but no, I’m happy being Picard...and Wesley wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want it, too.  You know, we almost changed our name back to Howard after Jack?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I remember you mentioned it.  Why didn’t you?”

“Stupid loyalty to Jack.  But I’ve gone around for over fifteen years with this name that’s not really who I am...until now.  Thank you for giving me your name.”  Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “No, thank _you_.”  He looked around the dusty attic.  “There are a few Victorian trunks back in this corner.  It would be like Guinan not to tell us which one.”  Beverly grinned and followed her husband. 

Beverly pulled out an exquisite ivory wedding gown and gasped. “Jean-Luc...look at this dress.  It’s absolutely gorgeous!”  She held it up against her body and stood to look in the large mirror that had been propped up against the wall.  She fingered the delicate silk with a wistful smile. 

“Try it on.” 

“I....what?”  Beverly turned to look at her husband. “I can’t.  This dress belonged to...well, probably a great great great several times over relative.” 

“Sure you can,”  Jean-Luc walked over to her and tugged her shirt over her head.  “Jean-Luc!” 

“What?”

“What if Marie or Wes and Rene...or your brother come up?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “They won’t.  I guarantee you, Rene is busy peppering Wes with questions about the academy, Marie is busy making afternoon tea, and Robert is in love with his vines,”  He reached for the waistband on her trousers and gently tugged them down.  “Try it on.”

Beverly was resplendent.  The dress, surprisingly, fit as if it had been made for Beverly and hugged every curve where it was supposed to. Jean-Luc even found the high neck alluring, even if it did cover her beautiful décolletage.  “Beverly, you look beautiful.  I’m sorry you....well, I’m sorry you had to get married in your dress blues.  You should have had the opportunity to wear a beautiful dress.” 

“Nonsense.  We got married exactly when we wanted to wearing what we wanted to.  If I had wanted a dress, I’d have said so.  But this dress is amazing,”  Beverly twirled around, letting the skirt billow out. “You know, I think these are real pearls.” 

“Keep it.”

“What for? We’re already married.” 

“What if we decided to have a second ceremony?”  Beverly grinned. “You really want me to wear this dress, don’t you?” 

“I do.  Beverly...you are beautiful and I want the world to know you’re my bride.”  She grinned. “Tell you what.  We’ll leave the dress here, but _if_ we decide to have a second ceremony, we’ll come get it.” 

“Alright,”  Jean-Luc’s eyes mischievously glinted. “You know, this means now I get to _undress_ you....” 

Beverly laughed. “We are _not_ having sex on the floor of the attic.”  Jean-Luc pretended to pout and Beverly leaned over and kissed him.  “Besides, Marie is expecting us to be down for Tea soon.” Jean-Luc grumbled, but he helped Beverly out of the dress and back into her regular clothing with only a few light caresses and kisses.  He was about to put the dress away when he spotted a wooden box that matched Guinan’s description.

Surely, this was just a coincidence.  Guinan had been on Earth in the 1800s, perhaps this style of box was popular.  Jean-Luc ran his fingers over the lid with the practiced hand of an archaeologist.  No,  the box had been hand carved.

He lifted the hinged lid.  The box contained a mix of both men’s and woman’s jewellery.  An ornate pocket watch took up the bulk of the space.  He lifted out the pocket watch and Beverly gasped.   Sitting underneath the watch was an exact copy of Beverly’s ring, just slightly wider and larger to accommodate a man’s finger.  Beverly lifted it out and turned it over in her hands. 

“How did she know?”  Jean-Luc merely shrugged. “With Guinan...anything is possible.”  Beverly held the ring out to Jean-Luc.  “Shall I?”  He nodded and she slipped it onto his finger. “With this ring, I wed thee.”  Jean-Luc grinned and kissed her again.  He placed the watch back in the box and the box back into the trunk.  “As much as I’d love to go through this and look for clues....I think Guinan prefers an air of mystery about her, don’t you?”  Beverly agreed, and she gently fingered the dress once more before closing the lid back on the trunk. 

After afternoon tea, Jean-Luc took Beverly to the small cottage his aunt had left him. “It’s not as impressive as the main house, but...”

“It’s perfect.”  The cottage had a large open plan first floor and a spiralling staircase leading above.  “There are three bedrooms up here.  I haven’t spent much time here, but we can, if you want....or we can buy a house someplace else...whatever you want, my love.”  He leaned over and kissed her. “No, this is perfect. Although once the twins come...”

Jean-Luc groaned. “You think we’ll really have twins?”

“Has Guinan ever been wrong before? She was right about your ring.”  Jean-Luc furrowed his brow in thought.  “No...” 

“So, twins.  But not until you’re one hundred percent better, mister.  I am not looking after two newborn babies on my own.”

“Understood.”  Jean-Luc kissed the back of her neck and she shivered.  “Did I mention I had a whirlpool bathtub installed?”


End file.
